Love at First 'Sight'
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: Chapter 6 UP! When your blind you can't see the beauty of the outside world, only the darkness within. Will Legolas be able to change that in the one that he has learned to love, or will the young adopted Undomiel push him away? 'More inside'
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of the book or movie. I only own the plot-line and the extra characters.

**_Title: _**Love at First 'Sight.'

**_Summary: _**"You can not love some one that has never seen you!" Herenya yelled. "But, I have seen you..., and you can see me." Legolas replied. "You are forgetting, I am blind...,"--- Legolas arrives in Imladris with Estel after Estel visited the palace in Mirkwood, it was his turn to visit. What he did not know that the visit would have him falling in love.

**_Warnings: _**Gore, Violence, Torture.

**_Languages: _**Elvish and English.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm sunny day, and the wind blew through his blonde hair. All was quite except for the constant giggling of the two friends as they rode up to the gates of Imladris.

"I still can not believe that your ada thought that you did that!" Estel laughed.

"Well, you owe me mellon-nin, it was not fun staying in the dungeon for quite some time for the prank that you pulled on him." Legolas replied.

"Trust me, I will help you get back on anyone you want as long as you are here." Aragorn replied.

"Then your brothers are in for some pranks." Legolas laughed. Something stopped him. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked at the beautifal elven maiden, standing beside a blanket in the warm sun. His heart melted. Just then four elven gentlemen walked up to her.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled. He noticed that his friend was not beside him and he turned around.

"SHHHHHH!"

Aragorn rode over to his friend. "What is it mellon-nin?"

"Watch." Legolas replied.

"Oh, hey Kilen, look at what Herenya has today!" One of them joked.

The elf known as Kilen grabbed the beautifally crafted stick and hit Herenya in the back with it.

She fell to the floor, but then she stood up again and tried to hit Kilen, but he hit her first in the knees and she fell once more.

"What do you want from me? Why don't you pick on someone as arragont as you?" Herenya asked.

"What did you call me?" Kilen asked.

"Arragont, rude, stubborn, foolish, and...," Herenya didn't get to finish her sentence for Kilen slapped her hard in the face with the stick. He then hit her in the arms and legs. Herenya cringed at each movement but said nothing.

"Why me?" She whispered.

"Because your different." Kilen replied while hitting her in the head.

Herenya was knocked unconcious. She knew the darkness well, she lived it.

"Come on Kilen, hit her again." One of them joked.

Kilen raised the stick...,

"STOP!" Legolas yelled. He and Aragorn walked over to the group.

"Lord, Lord, Lord Aragorn, and Prince Legolas, what a lovely surprise." Kilen said while putting the half broken stick on the ground.

"Glorfindel!" Aragorn yelled. "Bring some gaurds."

Soon Glorfindel and the gaurds arrived. "Arrest these men and bring them to ada, we will be there soon. Tell him to get the healing wing ready." Aragorn said.

Glorfindel looked down in pity at the beautifal Herenya. She had stayed in the castle for years when they found her in the woods, she had suffered a great deal due to orcs, and lost her sight while in their company. The Lord Elrond took her in and raised her as his own as he did to Estel. She was an Undomiel if there ever was one, and everyone saw her that way. "What has befallen Lady Undomiel?" He asked.

"These four invalids beat her with her walking stick, even though they knew she is a Lord's daughter." Aragorn replied while picking up his sister.

Herenya whimpered when he touched her swollen shoulder. "Shh, it will be all right." He whispered. "Your brother is here now. I won't let you go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What has happened to my daughter?" Elrond asked.

"The four elves that are now awaiting in the dungeons beat her again." Aragorn replied.

"So they are the ones that have been doing this?" Elrond asked while continuing to heal his daughter.

"Aye Ada." Aragorn replied.

"Prince Legolas Thranduilion, I am sorry, I believe that you should meet Herenya."

"Herenya?" Legolas asked. "Who is Herenya, and why does she go by the same elven name as you?"

"She is my adopted daughter of the woods. We found her." Elrond replied while continuing to heal her.

"Oh." Was the only response out of the elven prince's mouth. "Why does she walk with the aid of a stick?"

"Her, uh, leg." Aragorn lied. He didn't want anyone to know about the blindness of his sister, especially when she didn't want anyone to know. She had told them specifically that if she had to tell anyone, then she would, but if she didn't, then she wouldn't.

"Her leg?" Legolas asked.

"Yes. When we found her, she was, uh, she had an injury that was some how fatal to her leg, she walks with a stick on occasion. When it is bothering her I mean." Aragorn replied.

Elrond shot him a glare. He didn't like to keep lies in the house. Especially among friends! He also didn't like his daughter to be hurt, especially when she had to tell some one. She was afraid of rejection. Rejection from her family, friends, or anyone.

"Well, she will be using that stick much more often now." Elrond said.

A groan was heard from the bed, and the three looked over to see the Lady Herenya waking up.

"Herenya, my daughter, how are you feeling?" Lord Elrond asked.

To be continued.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- **Well, there was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Please review! I will Update soon. I promise.

KerowynGreenleaf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of the book or movie. I only own the plot-line and the extra characters.

_**Title: **Love at First 'Sight.'_

**Summary: **"You can not love some one that has never seen you!" Herenya yelled. "But, I have seen you..., and you can see me." Legolas replied. "You are forgetting, I am blind...,"--- Legolas arrives in Imladris with Estel after Estel visited the palace in Mirkwood, it was his turn to visit. What he did not know that the visit would have him falling in love.

**Warnings: **Gore, Violence, Torture.

**Languages: **Elvish and English.

**A/n-**Thanks to all my reviewers. I appreciate each one! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Herenya smiled. "I have a slight head-ache, and some aches and pains, but other than that, I am fine."

Elrond smiled. "That is good." He then looked at the battered walking stick. "You have to have a new walking stick." He replied.

"Oh? I thought I heard it crack." She smiled.

"You will be using the new one a whole lot more when it gets ready." Elrond chastised.

"Why?" Herenya pouted.

Elrond gave her that look, then said. "Because I said so." Herenya smiled.

Legolas felt her smile warm up the room. He welcomed this warmth.

"You know, you don't have to stay silent." Herenya replied. "I know your here."

"Oh, right, my apologies." Legolas replied. "I am Prince Legolas Thranduilion. I am from Mirkwood my-lady." He bowed.

Herenya giggled. "That is a wonderful name my-lord. It sounds very nice. I am Lady Herenya Undomiel." She smiled.

"Herenya is a beautifal name." Legolas replied. "Why haven't I seen you before?" He asked.

"I have been visiting Grandmother and Grandfather most of the times while you have been here. That is what I have been told. Some of the times I have been working downstairs, and sometimes even in the homely houses." She smiled. "I can be anywhere. It is nice to meet you my-lord."

"Please, call me Legolas." He replied.

"When I get well I can take you on a tour of the house. If you wish." Herenya smiled.

Legolas smiled. "That would be wonderful." He replied. "I have never seen the whole house before." He then looked at Estel. He had only shown him their rooms, and the dining hall! Atleast someone could show him around!

Elrond sighed. "You will be getting a new walking stick. Estel. Go down to the craftmens shop, and tell them that we are in need of another stick. Butterflys?"

Herenya nodded.

"Butterflys it is then." Estel replied. "Come Legolas. You shall go with me." With that the two left the room.

"You have not told him yet?" Herenya asked.

"No, I have not told him. Just that we found you with the orcs..., and that your leg pains you on occasion." Elrond replied.

"A lie?" Herenya asked. "I didn't think you liked lies ada." She mused.

"I was not the one who told the lie. It was Estel." Elrond smiled with satisfactory.

Herenya pouted. She thought she could get her ada on something. "So he does not know?"

"No, he does not know." Elrond replied. "Would you like me to..."

"NO!" Those words flew out of Herenya's mouth. "I mean, not yet."

"But Herenya. You know that I do not like to tell lies..."

"In the house..., especially among friends..., I know this allready." Herenya sighed. "I will tell him..., I will..., just not yet."

Elrond sighed. "You can get out by tommorrow, you haven't suffered to many wounds. You have some minor bruises, but that should be all."

"Good."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Herenya, with the help of her brother Estel, walked down the stairs to the dining hall.

"Elladan and Elrohir went to go and get your stick from the craftsmen. It should be beautifal."

"I told you countless times, I do not need a stick." She said.

"And Ada has told you countless times that you do. After that accident you had with the stones outside?"

"I would not have fallen in the river and hit my head if it were not for you and those twins following my every move!" She yelled.

"We were worried. You do not understand!" Estel argued. "We worry about you all the time, like that one time you did not show up for dinner on time..., or for bed time."

"Is it my fault that a bear chased me to the end of a cliffe and I fell over the side, and was knocked unconcious for hours, then woke up and didn't know where I was?"

"I suppose not." Estel sighed. "We are just so worried...,"

"That I'll make the wrong turn? Fall down a cliffe?" She asked.

"It has been known to happen." Estel sighed.

Herenya would have a talk with Estel later..., but now she had to be the hostess at the table this eve. She put on a smile and walked through the double doors of the dining hall.

"Good-eve my daughter, my son." Elrond smiled.

"Good-eve." The two replied while taking their seats at the table. Herenya sat between Elrond and Elladan.

The family then began to eat. All was silent until Elrond jumped in. "What were you two 'discussing' on your way here?" He then took a bite of his soup.

"Oh." Herenya sighed. "That?"

"We were uh, discussing the latest accidents that Herenya has some how weaseled herself into." Estel replied.

Elrond raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"Aye." The two whispered.

Two of the servants came out with a bowl of salad and other stuff. "Hand me some salad please."

Elladan smiled at Elrohir then picked up the soup bowl. "Here you go." He handed it to Herenya.

She grabbed the bowl out of her brothers hand and put some in her bowl. She smiled while putting tomatoes and salt on it. The twins smiled and Elrond and Estel frowned. Legolas looked confused.

"Herenya, that is...," Legolas started but was too late. Herenya had taken a bite of the 'soup.'

She swallowed the soup then glared evily, tears streamed down her face and she got up, found Estel's seat and whispered something to him. He whispered back then stood. "Please exscuse us." He replied while grabbing Herenya's hand and leading her up to her room.

The elves sat in silence, all staring at the twins. Elrond sighed. "Legolas, would you exscuse us for a moment? Family matter."

Legolas nodded, and watched as the twins and the elven lord left the room. He looked at Glorfindel and Erestor..., "So, what was that about?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond frowned when he saw Herenya crying on her brother's shoulder. He felt sorry for her. She thought that people would treat her the way that Kilen did if they found out she was 'different.' He heard the soothing words of Estel. Estel always had his way with words..., and his hands. He taught Estel everything he knew about healing, and in return Estel taught Herenya..., they were two good healers, and they were blessed to have so many in the realm.

"Shh, Herenya, it will be allright." Estel soothed while smoothing back her dark raven curls. "He did not mean it, everything will turn out allright." He sighed. While rocking his sister back and forth.

"He knows..," She heaved while bursting into tears once more. Estel sighed, and almost cried himself. If he could only tell Legolas the truth...,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elladan! You should have known better!" Elrond argued. He was standing in the Elladan's room.

"But Ada, I did not know that Legolas did not know, about 'you-know-what.'"

Elladan sighed.

"I know, I know." Elrond sighed. "We'll think of something, but from now on, be more careful." He sighed while leaving the room to go and see how his adopted children were fairing...,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond smiled a sad smile when he saw Herenya's labored breaths turn into small short ones. Estel looked up at his father, and smiled.

"She fell asleep." He whispered while laying her head on the pillow below.

"What are we going to do Estel?" Elrond sighed while looking at his daughter. Apparently she was still fine. He then plopped down into a chair beside Herenya.

Estel looked at his father. "Either, tell Legolas the truth, or, think of another lie."

Elrond sighed. "You know your sister more than anyone else does, what do you think that she would want?" Elrond asked.

"Lie." He replied. He then smiled. "She is a good liar."

"But I am not." Elrond replied.

"I'll think of something..., uh, you know the medicine that she had! It's the medicine! The tonic that you gave her made her a little out of it still..., when she realized what Elladan did to her she cried because she was embarrased." Estel smiled at his accomplishment.

"Ahh, then you can be the one to lie to him, I do not like too." Elrond said.

"Well, when I see him next, I'll tell him what's wrong." Aragorn replied.

As if on cue. The door knocked and a familair voice yelled. "May I come in?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there was that chapter! I hope ya'll enjoyed! See-ya at the next chapter!  
KerowynGreenleaf.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of the book or movie. I only own the plot-line and the extra characters.

Title: Love at First 'Sight.'

Summary: "You can not love some one that has never seen you!" Herenya yelled. "But, I have seen you..., and you can see me." Legolas replied. "You are forgetting, I am blind...,"--- Legolas arrives in Imladris with Estel after Estel visited the palace in Mirkwood, it was his turn to visit. What he did not know that the visit would have him falling in love.

Warnings: Gore, Violence, Torture.

Languages: Elvish and English.

A/n- Okay, just a quick answer to a comment. Yeah, actually 'Ivy' from 'The Village' is a little bit of my insparation. Thanks!

A/n- Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's what happened?" Legolas asked.

"Aye, I should have known that something like this would have happened, especially with the uh, herbs and the tonic." Elrond lied. He really was a good liar, well, sometimes.

"Well, there was no reason to be embarrassed, remember that one time when you guys gave me way to much tonic?" Legolas asked.

Estel chuckled. "Aye mellon-nin, I could never forget that day." He smiled. "The day that you ran around the house, in nothing but your leggings, your hair in a mess, claiming that the orcs are attacking any minute! It took atleast six Rivendell gaurds with the help of Glorfindel, Erestor, and the four of us to sustain you."

Legolas frowned at the 'incident.' He couldn't believe that they had given him so many herbs and teas, and tonics, yuck, that he would go around in a dazed stupor.

The three elves were unaware that Herenya had awakened until she laughed at Estel's 'remembering' of Legolas' 'incident.'

Elrond and Estel smiled, even Legolas. "So, how are you feeling my child?" Elrond asked.

"Fine." Herenya lied. Unfortunately Estel and Elrond could see through her little 'act.'

"Legolas, can you go and tell Glorfindel, Erestor, and the twins that she has awakened?" Elrond asked.

Legolas nodded then left the room.

"Fine?" Elrond asked. "Tell me what truly is wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with me...," Herenya trailed off. She felt the warm and comforting arm of her brother around her. She knew that he had stayed there all night.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Elrond asked.

"That's right." Herenya replied.

"So if I told you to get up and talk to Legolas, would you?" Elrond asked.

Herenya thought a minute. "Uh, yes. No. I am in some pain, especially humiliation." She smiled while leaning on her brother's shoulder. "I am tired as well."

"As I thought." Elrond smiled. "I am going to have the twins to get you some breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"Aye, you've slept 'till this morning." Estel replied while covering his sister up with a blanket. Then leaning back so she could relax again. "Get some rest before the twins arrive." He whispered.

"Is Elladan allright ada?" Herenya whispered while closing her eyes.

This worried Elrond. Elves weren't supposed to sleep with their eyes closed. Even though she was blind! "Aye. Herenya. Are you having a head-ache?"

Herenya almost all the time had head-aches. When the orcs robbed her of her sight, she had begun to grow head-aches. "Aye. Just a slight one though."

"I will make you a tea for that after you eat your breakfast." Elrond replied while walking over to the herb table.

"Why?"

"Why? Why? You have a headache! That's why!" Elrond mused.

"Why do you have to mend every illness with herbs? Those yucky, bitter herbs that actually make people more sick then what they are!" Herenya sighed while yawning.

"I don't think she can stay awake long enough for breakfast." Estel whispered and smiled.

"She needs too. I want her too." Elrond replied while walking over to Herenya and motioned for Estel to sit up a little more. "You need to eat before you doze off again."

"But I am so tired!" Herenya sighed while sitting up and opening her eyes. She still felt the warmth of her brother's arm around her, but now she also felt the warmth of her father's smile.

Just then the door came open and Herenya heard five pairs of foot prints. "Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor, Glofindel. What a lovely surprise!" Herenya smiled.

Glorfindel smiled. He knew that Herenya could not see it, but she could feel it. The same way that she could tell who was whom. Her other senses picked up where her lack of sight stayed behind. She could even tell the twins apart!

Elladan walked over and sat on the other side of the bed. He whispered somethng to Herenya, and she gave him a big hug. "It is allright gwardor nin." She whispered through tears.

"Hannad." Elladan replied while wrapping one arm around Herenya. "We have brought you some oatmeal, lembas, and honey." He then got up to get the tray.

She smiled. "Hannad." She soon felt the tray on her lap. She wasn't really hungry, so she shrugged it off. "Ada, can I wait and eat. I am really not that hungry."

"You need to regain your strength. Atleast eat some of the oatmeal." Elrond replied.

Herenya sighed. "Allright then. If there is no other way, then I guess I must." She found the spoon, then found the bowl. She dipped the spoon in the bowl of oatmeal, and took a bite of it. Trying not to be 'too-obvious' to Legolas. She sighed and closed her eyes after eating almost ten bites of it. She felt the tray being lifted off her lap, and she leaned on Estel.

"Sleep my child." Elrond whispered. He had already put the herbs in the oatmeal so his daughter wouldn't have to taste them as much. He smiled at her when she finally dozed off into the realm of herb induced unconciousness. He then looked at the awaiting faces of the six around him. "She'll be allright after the good rest that she will have. She should be up and about tommorrow." He smiled at the relieved faces of the six. "Aragorn, go to bed. You need your rest, I---"

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Elladan interruped while taking Aragorn's place on the bed. "You have been up all night as well. You will be heading off to bed, with not even a word, or shall I have your advisors send you?"

Elrond rolled his eyes knowing that he couldn't get away from one of the twins when they want something done. "Fine, fine." He muttered while walking out of the room.

Elladan smiled at his accomplishment. "There." He sighed while watching the others leave before he snapped at them too, he then looked down at Herenya.

"I am sorry. You know?" He sighed. "If I had known, I wouldn't have said anything, you know that, right?" He placed a kiss on Herenya's brow and smiled. "I remember the day that we first found you. You were always drawn to me more than anyone else..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Elladan, do you hear something?"_

_"Yes Elrohir, I do believe that it is an evil." Elladan replied._

_"Shall we go and look?"_

_The two brothers crept to the end of a hill and looked down, below, there was an orc encampment, but one lone figure stood out from the rest, an elfling. Elladan sighed. "Elrohir, I feared this." He whispered. The two made it closer. Seeing as the orcs were but a few, they decided to battle with them, and they came out victorious. Elladan walked over to the elfling and looked down on her in pity. _

_"Penneth." He whispered while kneeling beside her. He examined her wounds, they were fatal indeed. _

_The little one gasped and her eyes fluttered open at the impact of Elladan's touch. _

_"Be calm penneth, I am a friend." Elladan soothed while brusing back her dark hair._

_The little girl wimpered and wrapped her little arms around Elladan's neck. She clung to him, and cried. He put her in his arms, and whispered soothing words in the elven tongue. None of this seemed to calm her. He remembered a lullabye that his mother sung to him when he was upset. He began to sing. _

_"My precious, my angel. You are special, very specail. You are safe when your in my arms..." Elladan's voice lowered and he looked down at the girl. He sighed. She was almost asleep, just needed a little more singing, but he could not bare to sing no more...,_

_"I won't let go, there will be no harm. I love you, my dearest angel, you are precious, very precious..." Elrohir filled in for Elladan and he walked over to the two. _

_"... I do not know what I could do without your love, near my heart, near my soul. Penneth, your love makes my heart grow. I love you, and I will not leave you. My precious angel..."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elladan blinked back tears. He looked down at the elf that was once a young maiden in his arms. He smiled. "I love you Herenya." He placed another kiss on her brow and leaned closer to her, and soon left for the realm of sweet, blissful, sleep...

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for reading, please review!

KerowynGreenleaf.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of the book or movie. I only own the plot-line and the extra characters.

Title: Love at First 'Sight.'

Summary: "You can not love some one that has never seen you!" Herenya yelled. "But, I have seen you..., and you can see me." Legolas replied. "You are forgetting, I am blind...,"--- Legolas arrives in Imladris with Estel after Estel visited the palace in Mirkwood, it was his turn to visit. What he did not know that the visit would have him falling in love.

Warnings: Gore, Violence, Torture.

Languages: Elvish and English.

Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Herenya opened her eyes. She couldn't tell if it was night or day, since she was in the homely house. She sighed and breathed in the scent that was beside her. Mint and Green leafs. Hmm, Elladan.

"Morning Elladan." Herenya sighed while leaning closer to her brother.

"Morning Herenya." Elladan stroked his sister's hair.

"I can leave the bed today. Can't I?" Herenya asked.

"Aye." Elladan replied. "Would you like for me to call for you a maiden, to help you?"

"That would be aprreciated." Herenya replied. She didn't make a move of getting up.

"Herenya, before I go, I want to talk to you."

"I thought that was what we were doing." Herenya giggled.

"You silly goof!" Elladan laughed. "No really."

"Go ahead."

"Well, I waned to apologize for the other night, it was foolish of me. I am sorry." Elladan stroked his sister's long brown curls.

"Apology has already been excepted." Herenya smiled.

"I know, there's something else."

"Hmm?"

"When are we, uh, you know..."

"Tell Legolas?" Herenya asked.

"Yeah." Elladan replied.

"He doesn't have to know that I'm blind, not yet." Herenya sighed. "He will know in time, I assume. We can't keep up this charade any longer."

"Herenya, it would be easier if you told him now, it would help the hurt and the heart-ache of it later.."

"NO! I can not, and will not, tell him. Not until it is his time." Herenya snapped.

"Alright. I will go and find Evelyn to help you. I will be back to get you for breakfast when she is finished." Elladan replied and kissed his sister's forehead and walked to the door.

"Elladan?"

"Yes?" Elladan turned.

"When is Arwen coming back?" Herenya asked.

"Soon." Elladan replied, and with those words, Elladan left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Herenya sighed when Elladan had one of her arms, and the other was being occupied by her new cane. She hated having to have help from somone! She knew this place better than anyone for crying out loud!

"Elladan, I told you that I do not need an escort." Herenya whispered while walking down the long hallway to the dining hall.

"I say that you do, and you will have one. As long as you are underneath ada's roof..."

"I will go by 'his rules', and in this case, I assume that he told you to escort me?"

Elladan smiled. His sister always knew what was going on in the palace, always! Sometimes even before them. He laughed a little, then continued on down the hall.

"I don't suppose you will be escorting me on the tour for Prince Legolas today, will you?" Herenya asked.

Elladan sighed, he wished he could. He wished that he could keep his sister locked away in her room so she couldn't get into any trouble, both of them, but he couldn't. He even wanted to keep Estel locked up. "No, I have training with Elradin, Glorfindel's coming to watch."

"So you, Elrohir, and Estel will be kept in sword practice almost all day?" Herenya asked.

"Aye," Elladan replied, he didn't like where this was leading, "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Uh, no reason." Herenya replied while straightening her dress and hair. "How do I look?"

"Fine." Elladan whispered. "Are you ready?"

Herenya nodded and Elladan opened the doors. Together, the two walked into the dining hall with their heads held high.

Legolas was awe struck. The elven maiden he saw last night was not even similar to the one before him now. This one was not shy, not ashamed of what happened last night. She was just simply, there.

Legolas stood when Herenya walked into the room, out of respect. His father always taught him to be respectful, and he normally was, around people he liked anyway.

Elrond and the others smiled at Legolas' hasty action, and they also stood until Herenya was seated in her normal spot between Elrond and Legolas.

Elrond smiled at his daughter. "I assume you are feeling better?"

"Yes ada." Herenya replied.

Elrond looked up at the servant who was pouring juice to the ones seated around the table. He smiled and nodded a thanks, then looked at his daughter once more. "I wanted to spend some time with you today, if you are not busy that is."

"I am going down to the shop this morning, and I was going to take Legolas on an outside tour and a picnic at noon, but I suppose I could change the picnic to this afternoon."

"Good. You will be spending lunch with me on the veranda of my office." Elrond replied.

"Allright ada." Herenya replied.

Elrond watched the servants serve the breakfast on each plate. He had asked them to serve dinner so they could avoid the incident that was made last night.

Herenya frowned at what Elrond had the servants to do. Just because of her benefit! She sighed. "Anyway, I need to talk to you as well." She could feel Elrond's gaze on her. He was giving her 'the look'. Even though she didn't know what 'the look' looked like, she could feel it. It sent a chill up her spine.

"We can discuss anything, at our noon lunch." Elrond replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Herenya squished the rose petals, rosemary, daisies, and carnations together in a pot. She then poured some water into the pot and boiled it for awhile. The scent was divine and one of the ones that she sold at her shop. 'Love Mist,' was the name, and it was her favorite. She poured some of the liquid into some bottles, putting one back for herself, then put them on the shelves as a customer came through the door.

"Do you make colegne for men as well?" The voice asked.

"Yes Lord Greenleaf I do. Anything specific?" Herenya asked while smiling.

"Any suggestions?" Legolas replied, soaking up the warmth of her gentle smile.

Herenya walked behind the conter and held up two bottles. "This one contains mint, thime, honey-suckle, and a little bit of rosemary. It is called 'Forests flavors', the other, my personal favorite, consits of mint, honey-suckle, and butterscotch."

"What is the name of it?"

"The sweetest heaven." She smiled and he once more felt the warmth of it.

"I'll take one of those please, and one of the others as well."

"Both of them?" She smiled.

"Why not?" Legolas smiled back and grabbed some coins out of his pocket.

"No charge." Herenya spoke up while bagging the two bottles.

"I must give you something." Legolas said while putting the coins in Herenya's hand.

"This is too much. This is the price of three bottles." Herenya exclaimed. "Go pick out another." She replied.

Legolas saw the bottle of 'Love Mist', behind the counter. He watched as Herenya picked up the bottle and smiled at the scent. That is what he would get, he would get a bottle of it for her. "I got one. Thanks."

"Your welcome. I'll see you this afternoon, correct?"

"Correct." With those words said, Legolas left with the three bottles of sweet smelling fragrance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ada, I am ashamed to even eat dinner at the same table with everyone now! I mean, the servants serving our food, I hate it! You treat me as if I were a child!" Herenya argued.

"Eat your lunch silently and let me speak please." Elrond replied while placing the plate in Herenya's hands.

"I'm not hungry." Herenya snapped while pacing back in forth with the plate in her hands.

"Sit and eat! Now!" Elrond demanded and Herenya sat down and nibbled at her food. She really had lost her appetite.

"Now, I will get the servants to quit if you stay closer to home, not go gallivanting across the wilderness and such places, understood? As for now the servants will do as I say, and if I hear one more peep out of you, you will be confined to this house for the rest of your life, understood?"

Herenya nodded and continued to nibble.

"Good. I want all of that eaten and seconds before you leave here, and you are supposed to take a two hour nap." Elrond replied.

"Now your really treating me as if I were a child!" Herenya argued.

"Rest or not going out at all. Your choice." Elrond replied.

Herenya rolled her eyes and began to eat once more. Her father was a real pain in the rear sometimes!

"Legolas, you'll have to tell him." Elrond informed.

"I know." Herenya replied. "I just don't know when." She ate the last bite of the food on her plate then felt her father take it away.

"Soon. Today would be a good day for instance." Elrond handed his daughter yet another plate of the food.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Herenya asked. "I might if the need calls for it."

"How was the shop today?" Elrond asked reffering to Herenya's perfume and colegne shop in the palace.

"Wonderful. I sold..." Herenya counted in her head. "Twenty bottles I do believe."

"You'll have more fabric in no time then." Elrond replied. Herenya loved to make little dolls for the children, she made purses and even some clothes as well. She sold most of them, and gave some away. She liked doing that.

"You'll have to go with me to by it, one of the twins, or even Estel." Herenya giggled at the last suggestion. Estel hated to go fabric shopping, but did it for his sister.

"Maybe Elladan would like to go." Elrond suggested.

"Of course." Herenya smiled and stood. "I suppose I will be heading for my room now. Wake me in two hours." She grumbled.

Elrond smiled. "No more complaining or you won't go out tonight. Would you like me to escort you to your room?" Elrond asked in that 'worried father' tone.

"No. I know this palace better than anyone." Herenya replied. Elrond could feel the truth in her words. She truly did know every room in the palace. She knew where each thing was up and down!

"Allright. I'll send in Evelyn in when your thru." Elrond replied.

"I will be able to manage myself. Thank-you." Herenya held her head high and walked out of the room.

"That girl." Elrond mused. "She is as almost as bad as her brothers." He chuckled softly and went back to his duties as the Lord of Rivendell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Herenya walked down the hall, clothed in her blue tunic and silver leggings. She had her hair soft and combed down, she then walked to the kitchen to get the picnic lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Greenleaf!" Herenya called, she had recieved many helpful 'hints' from the subjects as to were Legolas might be, and that place was in the palace gardens.

"Lady Undomiel." Legolas smiled while walking over to the maiden. He was taken aback by her wonderful beauty, and peircing, green gaze, that could peirce his heart.

"I was look..." She stopped and smiled. "...searching for you."

"Really?" Legolas smiled back. "I was searching for you after your meeting with your father."

"Oh! He made me go take a nap after our 'luncheon'." She sighed. "He said it would be the only way I could leave this house this afternoon."

Legolas chuckled slightly. "Sounds all to familiar to me."

"Surely the king Thranduil does not act this way to his youngest son." Herenya spoke up.

"Unfortunately yes, ada has his ways to get me to stay, or atleast do as he requires." He chuckled yet again. "He's a good father, harsh, but good."

"So is mine. He is always fair, but gentle at some points."

"Elrond has always been nice to me." Legolas replied. "Like a father actually." He sighed. "Well, I suppose we should be on our way then, I have some place I want to take you, even if you've already been there, which you probably have."

"I probably haven't. Father doesn't like me to leave the palace often, especially with Arwen away." Herenya smiled slightly.

Legolas' smile faded with Herenya's. "I'm sure he means best, now come along."

Herenya nodded and walked with Legolas out of the palace gardens.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond smiled while watching his daughter and Legolas stroll down the lane. He frowned when he noticed where they were headed. _"Oh no. I have to stop this." _He thought. "But how?" He asked himself. He began to pace the room. He had to get his daughter out of this situation. "Valar help me." he whispered to the air, his thoughts were interrpted by a knock at the door.

"My lord?"

"Erestor, come in. What can I help you with mellon?" Elrond asked.

"It is one of your warriors sire. He is wounded." Erestor replied.

"Lead me to him." Elrond replied, all thoughts of Herenya's situation, vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Legolas! Where are we going?" Herenya asked.

"You'll see." Legolas replied.

_"If only that was true." _Herenya thought. She had longed to see her whole entire life, but unforunately, things do not always go as planned. She remembered the hurt and pain when there was nothing that her father could do for her sight. She sighed and continued to follow Legolas hand in hand.

"We are getting close. I can hear it now." Legolas whispered.

_"You have know idea." _Herenya thought once more. Her ability to hear had picked up more when her sight had left her blinded. She could hear the rustling of the winds, and the tossing of the waves that crashed from the waterfall. "Legolas, I don't know if it is such a good idea to be out here. You know..."

"Of course it is Herenya." Legolas replied while pulling Herenya along behind him. They soon was at the waters edge, Legolas sat down and waited for Herenya to follow suit.

_"No! No! This can't be happening! Too loud!" _Herenya clamped her non-seeing eyes shut and put her hands over her ears to gaurd the sounds of the crashing waves. To no avail, the waves crashed louder and louder. Her head pounded with each wave that boomed. Tears streamed down her face, and she didn't know what else to do. She turned away and ran in any direction that she could. She had to get away from the loud, booming, noises infront of her.

"Herenya! Herenya!" Legolas called while watching Herenya run to the south. She was heading toward the forests of Rivendell. "Herenya wait!" Legolas jumped up and chased after the fleeing elf, who dissappeared in the woods without a trace or hint of where she might have ran off too.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n- There was that chapter! More coming soon! Sorry it took me so long! I've been really busy, and continue to be busy as long as school's still in! LOL! Thanks to all my reviewers! I appreciate the reviews, and I'm happy you enjoy this story. Continue to read and review! More coming soon!

KerowynGreenleaf.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still own nothing! LOL!

Title: Love at First 'Sight.'

Summary: "You can not love some one that has never seen you!" Herenya yelled. "But, I have seen you..., and you can see me." Legolas replied. "You are forgetting, I am blind...,"--- Legolas arrives in Imladris with Estel after Estel visited the palace in Mirkwood, it was his turn to visit. What he did not know that the visit would have him falling in love.

A/n- Sorry for the wait! Been busy!

Warnings: Gore, Violence, Torture.

Languages: Elvish and English.

Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Herenya where are you?" Legolas yelled aloud. He had been running for hours, and the sun had began to fall. "Valar, help me find her, please." He whispered while continuing to run. What had he done that was so bad? Maybe the feelings he had was not supposed to be. Maybe, just maybe, she didn't feel the same way, even though she acted like she did. Now was not the time to be thinking about this, he needed to find Herenya, before he was too late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Herenya screamed at the sharp pain in her shoulder. "Valar, help me." she whispered. She began to search the ground around her for her sword. The brink of the cliffe, it was not a good place to fight, even if you could see. Herenya hit the bear in the face with her fist and the beast backed away from her.

She began to back up until the hilt of her sword tapped her back. She grasped the hilt and held it firmly. "One hit, just one." she whispered. "Please, just one."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Elladan, just one more." Glorfindel yelled. He watched as Elladan fought with Elradin, the trainer and his head warrior.

"I'm trying Glorfindel." Elladan replied while shaking Elradin's hand.

"Well, trying isn't good enough, if you keep letting Elradin beat you like that, then you'll never become the perfect warrior." Glorfindel scowled. Allthough Elladan was taught a few moves by him, Elradin could beat him with his hands tied.

"Where did he learn to fight like that anyway?" Elladan asked.

"Me."

"Right, and where did you learn?"

"Your father."

"Ada taught you?"

"Yes he did Elladan, yes he did." Glorfindel watched as Elrohir also spared with Elradin, still Elradin beat Elrohir just like he did Elladan.

"I bet I can beat him now." Estel said aloud.

"I'm sure you can Estel." Elladan rolled his eyes.

"Those few years away didn't pay off for nothing." this was Estel's first training since he had returned home.

"Allright Estel, go ahead and show them how to fight." Glorfindel smiled. _"Valar send me one good fighter, please."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond worked swiftly on the young warrior that had been brought in. He had healed the wounded warrior, and now was wrapping his wounds. He finished then left the room after instructing the young one to stay in bed. He walked to his study and wiped his sweaty palms on his tunic. It had been a close call, it didn't take an elleth to know that.

The thoughts of his youngest daughter, still stolen from his mind, he began to work again on his paper work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Have you seen a brown headed maiden run through?"_

_"Yes, I have young elf."_

_Legolas smiled. "Thank-you, could you tell me in which direction she ran?"_

_"She went to the east, toward the cliffe." _

_"Thank-you." _Legolas removed his hand from the tree and let his senses go back to normal. He began to flee once more toward the cliffe, his heart pounding. A shrill cry was heard and a growl from a beast. A whispered word escaped his lips, "Herenya."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Herenya screamed at the pain, and stabbed the bear as hard as she could. She had been fighting and recieved many more wounds. As the bear groaned and backed away, she also backed away. She placed one hand behind the other, unaware of how close she was to the cliffe's edge, as she heard the thumping of the bear's paws coming toward her at full-speed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estel blocked each move Elradin sent at him. Some even Elladan and Elrohir had yet seen. Elradin threw his sword in for the move known in arda as the, 'Managable manuever'. It was the hardest to block, but not the hardest move, and if you could block it, then you knew you had your victim.

Estel noticed the move Elradin threw at him, he smiled as he knocked the sword out of Elradin's hand, and flung the elf to the ground. He placed the tip of his sword on Elradin's throat and smiled. "Match."

Sweat beaded from the man's forehead and he offered a hand to help Elradin up. Elradin swatted Estel's hand away, then shook it. "I've finally met mine." he smiled then stared at the twins. "What we demonstrated there, was the 'Managable Manuever', one of the hardest in the book. I thought I had your brother there, unfortunately, I was wrong."

Elladan and Elrohir sat with their mouth's gaped open in awe. "Wow." they managed.

"Estel, great job. Have a seat. Elradin, how about we show them how a couple of pro's do it?" Glorfindel whipped his sword through the air.

"M-m-me?" Elradin gulped. Glorfindel knew a whole lot more moves than he, even though he was his teacher, Glorfindel said there was some things you had to hold back.

"Yes you."

"Shouldn't you have Elrond for this?"

"He's busy with his work now." Glorfindel replied.

"Oh? Glorfindel, it's been awhile since I have had a good match. I come out to get a break anyway." Elrond smiled and walked over to Glorfindel.

"Your highness." Glorfindel smiled. "Choose your weapon of choice."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas ran as hard as he ever had. "Help me make it Valar, please." He was going by the tree's directions, not a good choice, but it was working so far. As soon as he had seen the trails he followed them, glad that Valar had showed some pity on him. "Please, let her be allright."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Herenya felt the ground break away underneath her as she fell toward the oblivion below. "Why me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The elf known as Kilen grabbed the beautifally crafted stick and hit Herenya in the back with it._

_She fell to the floor, but then she stood up again and tried to hit Kilen, but he hit her first in the knees and she fell once more. _

_"What do you want from me? Why don't you pick on someone as arragont as you?" Herenya asked. _

_"What did you call me?" Kilen asked. _

_"Arragont, rude, stubborn, foolish, and...," Herenya didn't get to finish her sentence for Kilen slapped her hard in the face with the stick. He then hit her in the arms and legs. Herenya cringed at each movement but said nothing._

_"Why me?" She whispered. _

_"Because your different." Kilen replied while hitting her in the head. _

_"Because your different... because your different." _the words flooded her head. She felt a sharp pain as she hit the ground below. Images filled her eyes, images she had never seen before, but images that was so familiar.

"Elladan?" she whispered as she sank into the darkness of unconciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas came upon the cliffe. "Herenya." he whispered. He ran over and looked down. The sight he saw sent chills to his heart, "HERENYA!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond sighed and placed his knife on the ground. "Thanks for the fight Glorfindel, I give up."

Glorfindel smiled. "Come now your highness, surely you do not mean that."

"Yes Glorfindel, unfortunately I do. I have some chores to tend too, maybe some other time." Elrond bowed to his opponent and shook his hand. "Come in as soon as your through to wash up for dinner." with that said Elrond turned and walked toward the palace to finish his 'chores'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas climbed the rocky terrain to get Herenya. He soon made it down and crouched beside the wounded elf maiden. "Herenya?" he touched her arm and she whimpered slightly. "What happened to you?"

"A bear Valar, don't you know?"

"I'm not Valar, Herenya, it's me---"

"Mandos?"

"No Herenya, it's not Mandos, it's Legolas."

"Ada?" Herenya asked.

"Yes Herenya, we're going to see your ada, we're going to see your ada."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond!" Legolas ran through the halls of the palace, the wounded maiden in his arms. Elrond burst from his office.

"What is it Legolas?"

"Herenya, she-she-she was wounded." Legolas handed Herenya over to her father.

"Go out to the training fields, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel are out there, tell them 'It's happened again'." Before Legolas could ask the meaning of the phrase Elrond disappeared down the hall way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas ran toward the field as fast as he could, when he caught sight of the four he sighed. "Hey! Hey! You need to get back to the palace, quickly!"

The four turned and ran toward the elf.

"Legolas, what are you talking about? Where's Herenya?" Elladan looked around, worry evident in his voice.

"That's what I need to tell you, she's with Elrond, she's been wounded. He told me to tell you that 'It's happened again'."

The four's face turned to a different shade of pale. "No." Elladan whispered and the five began to run back to the palace in haste to find out what was wrong with Herenya.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming soon! I promise! Hope ya'll enjoyed, please continue to R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Okay, haven't we been through this already? Just to let you guys know... I OWN NOTHING! LOL! Except for the plot-line, and the extra characters of "Love at First 'Sight'."

A/n- I appreciate all your reviews! I am glad to say that I can get this chapter up finally. LOL! I suppose that you guys are too huh? LOL! AmberChase has been nagging me about it until I type some more! LOL! Sorry it's took me so long, and for the last cliffe. Hope none of ya'll fell off! LOL! Here's the next chapter enjoy!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five beings ran as fast as they could through the hall ways. They all were wondering which 'thing' was happening again. Many elves sent solemn stares toward them as they ran, but they did not care. Someone they loved was in danger, or is. They skidded to a halt at the door of Herenya's room and hurried inside. Elrond looked up from where he was and sighed. "Glorfindel."

Glorfindel's gaze swept from Elrond to the unconcoius, bleeding being below him. "Herenya." He whispered.

"Ada, what happened to her?" Elladan asked.

"That is not important now Elladan, you and your brothers, and Legolas get out of the room."

"But ada---"

"Now." The four scurried from the room reluctantly. Glorfindel looked at Elrond. "It must be bad friend, if you are making your sons leave."

"She is in bad condition." Elrond said. He walked over to the cabinet to get some more herbs and cloths. "I have made Ariana bring up some cloths and a water basin."

"I don't see what's so wrong with her Elrond, unless the scratch on her head is it..."

"Glorfindel, I'll show you if you promise not to over-react." _Over-react? That was a smart word! He had over-reacted when he assessed her wounds. They were bad... very bad..._

"Elrond I have seen some things in my lifetime. Things that would give Elladan and Elrohir nightmares for the longest time, you have too. You've seen them on me." Glorfindel sighed. "Anyway, mellon, I think I can handle anything."

Elrond sighed. "I hope your right." He walked over to Herenya and slowly removed the blanket from the unconcious elf.

Glorfindel gasped at what he saw. His eyes clenched shut as memories flooded back to him. His heart began to race and sweat beaded from his forehead. "No, oh no... oh no."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Another wave of fresh white hot pain raced through his body. He winced slightly as his torturors began to beat on him again. "Are you ready to speak elf? What's your name? Why was your army fighting against us orcs?"_

_Glorfindel sent a look toward Elrond and the other elves in the background. "No. You filth!"_

_Elrond sent a worried glance toward him. He was worried that Glorfindel would die in the prescence of these filthy orcs. His wounded body bled and was covered with blue, black, and purple bruises. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glorfindel, Glorfindel mellon-nin, are you allright?"

Glorfindel opened his eyes to see Elrond sitting there and staring down worriedly at him. "How long have I been in the floor."

"Two minutes." Elrond replied. "Can you help me please?"

Glorfindel nodded. "Did the orcs---"

"No, it was a bear."

Glorfindel nodded. "A bear, that's a little better than the alternative."

Elrond nodded. "Well, let's get started."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elladan, will you stop pacing for one minute?"

Elladan stopped and stared at Estel. His two brother's worried looks saddened him. "No, I can't." He had been pacing for nearly two hours, but still no word from his father or Glorfindel. Just every once and awhile the door would open and close and Ariana would come in or out.

Estel looked at Elrohir. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Elrohir nodded. "Elladan's in pain. Not physichal, but emotional. I'm worried about him."

Legolas sighed another time. He was worried about Herenya, very worried. He finally stood and began to walk toward the doors.

"Where are you going Legolas?" Estel asked.

"I'm just going to walk to my chambers. I'll return soon."

The two brother's nodded and continued to watch Elladan pace. They sighed and waited for Glorfindel or Elrond to come out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond looked at Glorfindel. He was a little shaky, and almost paler than Herenya. "Glorfindel sit down. There isn't anything else we can do now but wait."

Glorfindel sighed and sunk into a chair on the otherside of Herenya's bed. Elrond sat down beside him and stared as the elven advisor put his head in his hands. "Are you allright Glorfindel?"

"Aye."

"Are you sure?" Elrond looked at his friend's pale face once more.

"Yes, I'm sure Elrond." Glorfindel sighed. "I thought that, well, you know..."

"Yes I know what you were thinking." Elrond looked down at his daughter's pale face. "I will return shortly."

Glorfindel nodded. "Where are you going?"

"To tell the twins, Estel, and Legolas the news, and look for Erestor."

Glorfindel nodded once more. "Allright, take your time."

"Will you be allright here?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Take your time."

Elrond reluctantly left to find his sons. When he walked out into the hallway, he watched his son's hopeful looks toward him.

"How is she?" Elladan asked while walking over to his ada.

Elrond shook his head sorrowfully. "Not good."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elladan looked at his father with fearful eyes. "I'm going in there, you can't stop me ada."

"Fine, but I'm sending your brother..."

"No, I want some time alone with my sister." Elladan's eyes turned pleadingly toward his father. "Please ada."

"Fine." Elrond nodded and watched as his eldest went inside. "You two go and get some rest. I'll awake you when you can go in." he watched as his two younger sons left, and Glorfindel came out of Herenya's room. "Let's go rest Glorfindel. Elladan will watch her."

With that said the two left for their rooms, leaving Elladan and Herenya behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas walked over to Herenya's door and knocked upon it. He entered when someone from inside yelled for him to come in. He walked in and saw Elladan sitting beside the frail body of Herenya.

"Hi." Elladan whispered.

"Hey." He walked over and knealt beside her. "How is she?"

"Fine, for now." Elladan sighed. "This happens, often."

"I don't know why she ran Elladan. We only went toward the waterfall." Legolas sighed. "It seemed like a nice spot to sit, at the time anyway."

"Legolas--- there's something special about Herenya."

"What?"

"Legolas, she's blind."

"What do you mean, 'blind'?" Legolas asked.

"Non-seeing, living in darkness not the light, missing a sense, make your choice, or find one of your own, she's been called them all lately." Elladan snapped.

"Dan, I am sorry." Legolas replied.

"I know Legolas, it's not your fault." Elladan sighed. "She didn't want anyone to know, and now her stubborness has paid a price. She's wounded, and I don't know what to do."

"Dan, she'll get better. I promise." Legolas smi

"That is not important right now. You know when you first arrived and the 'prank' that my son's pulled on Herenya?" Elrond, who just walked in, asked.

How could he forget? The day that Elladan and Elrohir gave her soup instead of salad, she was embarrassed, but... the lie! "Elrond, you told a lie?"

"No, she was filled with herbs." Elrond replied while arching an eyebrow. Daring Legolas to deny his words. "But, since she did not see that it was soup, she thought it was what her brother gave her."

"Oh." Legolas replied. "But why didn't she tell me?"

"She thinks of it as a burden, a weight she has to carry, a shameful one at that." Elrond sighed.

"Oh, but that does not explain why she ran away, we only sat down by the river's edge. No harm... I don't think." Legolas looked at Elrond for an answer.

"Her senses, since she lost her sight, have become more reliable. As you know, they do that, when there's a lack of a sense. Her hearing probably brought up the slack in this instance, and she heard the waves too loud. I should have warned you about this, and her headaches..."

"Headaches?" Legolas was confused. This was more information than he wanted. What was going on with Hernya? His Herenya.

"She's had headaches ever since she became blind." Elrond replied.

"Lord Elrond, if you don't mind me asking. How did she you know, become blind?" Legolas asked.

"That, my friend, is a question you will have to ask her yourself."

"Oh." Legolas sighed. He looked at the pale figure of Herenya. _Who did this to you?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A moan was heard from the bed over at the other side of the room. Legolas lifted his head and walked over to sit on the bed beside Herenya. He was the only one in the room, seeing as Elrond and Glorfindel had went to their rooms for rest, and he knew he should go and tell them immeadiately, but he couldn't.

"Herenya." he whispered.

"Ada?" she asked weakly and in a pain filled voice.

"No." Legolas pushed a lock of hair off of the girl's feverish forehead while she opened her non seeing eyes.

"Dan?" she was confused slightly by now.

"Not him either." Legolas replied.

"Ro?" Herenya asked.

"Nope."

"Estel?"

"Not him."

"Whoever you are I'm not in the mood to play games. I--- Legolas." Herenya's face turned ashen.

"Aye. The one and the only." Legolas smiled and leaned closer to Herenya. "When did you plan on telling me?"

"Telling you what?" Herenya asked nervously.

"No more cherades Herenya, I know your blind."

Legolas didn't think Herenya could appear more pale, but she was. She was now whiter than the sheets on her bed.

"I don't know what your talking about." Herenya whispered.

"Oh? What color am I wearing?" Legolas asked. He was tired of being lied too.

"I don't know. Go and get my family please." Herenya replied weakly, closing her eyes.

"Fine." Legolas stood and walked toward the door now in search of Lord Elrond.

"And Legolas?" Herenya asked.

"Yes?" Legolas once more turned to face Herenya.

"Who have you been talking to?" she asked weakly.

"Elladan." Legolas replied then left her alone in the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elladan was the first to run into the room with his twin, little brother, and ada right behind him. He noticed that Herenya was just standing there, staring blankly at their smiling faces.

"Herenya, what are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be up." Elrond said shockingly.

"Hey Renny." Elladan whispered while walking over to his sister. He was in shock when he felt her smack his face. He raised his hand to his mouth where blood oozed out.

"Herenya, what is the meaning of this?" Elrond asked.

"How dare you! How dare you!" Herenya raged. She began to hit her brother harder and harder. She pushed her oldest brother onto the ground and began hitting him, harder and harder. Even though this did not hurt Elladan much physically, he wondered why his sister was doing this to him.

"Herenya stop it! Stop it!" Elrond yelled while moving behind his daughter to restrain her. Herenya pushed her father off of her and began to hit Elladan in the chest. Tears cascaded down her face. "Why did you do that? Why? You know I didn't want anyone to know! Why did you betray me? I thought you loved me!" she sobbed and soon felt two sets of restraining hands on her.

Elrohir and Estel guided their bleeding sister back down to her bed. Her wounds had opened up, and they now feared that she was loosing too much blood. She turned and sobbed into Estel's chest, clutching it as if it were her only life preserver. "Why?" she sobbed.

Elladan walked over to Herenya and scooped her up into his arms. "Oh Renny, I'm so sorry."

"Why Elladan?" she sobbed.

Elladan rocked her back and forth. "I'm naer Herenya, he had to know." Elladan kept whispering those words. "He had to know... he had to know..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is she ada?"

"Sleeping, Elladan. Her wounds are restitched and we'll have to re-awaken her within the hour. I want her to have more herbs and make sure that she awakens. I found a bump on the back of her head." Elrond went and sat down beside his eldest son.

"I shouldn't have told." Elladan whispered.

"Any of us could have told." Elrond replied. "I was going to if he began to ask questions again."

"Instead of sleeping, Estel and I was trying to think of a way to tell him."

Elrohir replied. "She should be mad at all of us."

"I just shouldn't have betrayed her trust like that." Elladan stated. "She will be mad at me for awhile."

"We only get what we all deserve. We all are part of that blame 'Dan. You did nothing wrong." Elrond replied. "Ion-nin, you did nothing wrong."

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN! I'm actually working on the next chapter. So it should be up sooner. Runs and hides in a corner PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

A/n- Oh yeah, this is going to be a sequeal story. So this one is sorta gonna end on a cliffe, but the first chapter of the next story, will pick up where this one left off. I've already started on the second one, so be patient and they'll be up before you know it. Thanks for all my reviews! I'm trying to respond to my reviewers, but sometimes I really don't have the time, so if I don't respond to you, or miss you someway, it's nothing personal. So to ensure all my reviewers staying here, I give you all a big THANK-YOU!


End file.
